Let It Slide
by AngelWings14530
Summary: "...I thought I knew him. I really did. He is literately me but in a guy's body. He is my counterpart. I should know him better than anyone. I suppose that's why we started dating in the first place, because we knew each other inside and out. Or so I thought. It just goes to show to never underestimate the boy in blue..." Rated M: Language, Sexual Themes, and Violence
1. Prolouge

Let It Slide Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Every thing was wonderful.

I loved getting up and going to school.

I loved going to gymnastics practice.

I loved hanging out with my friends.

I loved talking to my sisters about anything.

We had no secrets from each other.

But that was all about to change because of _him_.

I should've known that can be impulsive.

I should've known that you can't make someone save themselves.

I shouldn't have been so naive for falling in love in so little time, falling so fast.

I shouldn't have tried to turn him into the better man I thought I knew him to be.

In a moment what was teasing turned into harsh words.

What was play hitting became abuse.

What was love became horror.

And there's no one to blame but him.

He made me what I am today.

Afraid.

Paranoid.

Unhealthy.

Hiding.

I'm forever his and I can't tell anyone how much I want to escape from him.

I know now that not all endings are happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Let It Slide Chapter 1 What He's Becoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

I fluttered my eyelids open while yawning. I can hear the birds chirping and feel the morning sun on my face, welcoming me to a new day. When I open my eyes I smile. He's still holding me close to him. I kiss his lips in a soft sweet kiss, waking him up. He smiled against our kiss and deepened it. When we broke apart I giggled, "Good morning, Bubbles." he greeted, voice groggy. I smiled brightly at him, "Good morning, Boomer." he smiled back at me and gave me a quick kiss before getting up. Boomer and I started dating last year. My sisters and I are 16 now but some how I get labeled as the 'youngest' which is so unfair! Anyway, my body has finally developed. I have curves now, a sort of hour glass figure. But my butt is small and so are my breasts, I'm only a B-Cup. But hey at least I have some, so I'm content. I'm 5ft 5in and I doubt I'll get any taller.

I grew out my golden-blonde hair, it now reaches my mid back. My sisters look the same but also different. Blossom still has that crazy long red-orange hair that reaches her mid-thigh, she's taller. Both she and Buttercup are 2 inches taller than me. And she and Buttercup have 2 breast sizes larger than me. Somehow I got stuck with all the small genes. Also unfair. I'm a Sophomore now in high school. The ruffs are a year older than us. They stopped with the destroying the city since 8th grade, well all villains did and moved on with their lives. My sisters and I befriended the boys. And soon enough Boomer and I started developing feelings for each other and wallah we're boyfriend and girlfriend. And I have never been happier. At least at first I was. Now, he's becoming distant and more, um, well more... violent.

I know I shouldn't still be with him if he's being violent towards me but, I'm really all he has. Boomer has some scars. It took him a year and a month of being with me to finally tell me his scars. I've heard him when he cried heart wrenching sobs. I've held him as his whole body shook telling me the memories. I just can't leave him when he needs me most. I can't just abandon him. I love him too much to ever do that to him. So, it's best if I pretend the bruises aren't there and be my usual bubbly self so he doesn't have a reason to lash out again and so my sisters don't question me. It's messed up I realize that but I'm afraid to do anything about it. Being scared isn't anything new to me. But sometimes I'm down right terrified of Boomer when he lashes out. Like me, he can be destructive when provoked. I don't need to be reminded of my nickname, Bubblevicious. I hate that.

I don't like causing destruction, pain, and chaos. I'm the complete opposite. But Boomer's not, he was created that way. And even though he's the nicer of his brothers, never underestimate the damage he can do. And no, we did not have sex, we only fall asleep next to each other. We haven't even done it yet. Though I'm afraid that'll happen soon and it'll happen when he's being abusive. I really don't want to lose my v-card by a raping. It's spring break this week, we have it for 2 whole weeks and it's been pretty relaxing so far. Boomer lazily puts his jeans and blue t-shirt back on while I walk over to my closet to get out my outfit for the day. "What are you wearing today, baby?" he asks me. I smile, "Oh, a sundress and some wedges." I answered pulling the dress off it's hanger. It's a light blue cornflower linen cotton halter sundress. And it's super cute!

"Alright, I'll see you later." he said, I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. His eyes flashed and he frowned, "What kind of a kiss was that?" he asked firmly. I giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry." I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He deepened it and slid his tongue in, our tongues dances for a while before we had to part for breath. He smirked, "Better." he whispered. "After your shower come on over, okay. I'll take you out for breakfast." he told me. I nodded, "Okay, I'll see you soon." I smiled at him. He smiled back, kissed my cheek then flew out my window-seat window leaving a dark blue streak behind him. I made my shower a quick one. In, wash body, wash hair, then it's out. I know what'll happen if I make Boomer wait too long. I dress quickly as well and style my hair. Which is just blow drying it.

Also letting my curly golden-blonde hair fall freely around my shoulders. I put on make-up. Once upon a time I had no need for foundation because I naturally have porcelain-like flawless skin, but now I need it to hide the faint traces of bruise. It almost makes me cry every time I apply it. The farthest I allow myself, is tearing up. I miss how it used to be. I miss feeling safe around him. I sigh, oh well it can't be helped. I put on some lip-gloss and pop my lips. I smile satisfied in the bathroom mirror. Yeah, Professor made me and my sisters built-in bathrooms in out room and walk-in closest. Though going in Buttercup's closet is like swimming through a tsunami. I put on light vanilla perfume and I slip on my white wedges, make my bed, fluff my hair one more time before and leave my room, happily walking downstairs.

The smell of bacon, eggs and waffles filling the house. "Good morning Professor, Blossom." I greet happily. "Good morning, Bubbles." they greet in union. "Mm... smells good Professor." I tell him. He chuckles, "Thank you darling, would you like some?" he asks. "Oh I'd love to but Boomer's taking me out for breakfast this morning." I told him. He and Blossom smiled at that. They really like and respect Boomer. Boomer was the first one to earn both Buttercup's and Blossom's trust. Butch and Brick took almost 3 years to earn my sisters' trust. And telling them what Boomer does to me sometimes will only break that trust and friendship between them. How selfish of me would that be? "Oh, Bubbles you and him are so adorable. With how good your relationship is going, before long I'll be planning your wedding." she said with a bright wistful smile.

I flashed her a smile and giggled to hide the fact that marrying him scares me to death. "Yeah, but don't hurry on that." I told her, she giggled. We heard stomping coming down the stairs and groaning. Buttercup's up. Hmm... that's a first. She's up before noon, it's 9 AM right now. "Morning, sleepy head." I greet Buttercup. "Yeah, whatever. Just give me food." she mumbled slouching on one of the bar stools. I giggle, kiss Professor on the cheek, "Bye." I told them. "Bye, Bubbles." the said back as I left the kitchen, entering the living room going to the front door and flying off as soon as I get outside after closing the door of course. I stopped in front of the boys' house. They live in an actual house, it's still in the forest but at least its a house. Or more like mansion, actually. HIM and Mojo Jojo, invested into the boys' futures or whatever.

The door is opened and I'm swept up in a hug. I giggle as he sets me down in the house closing the front door behind him. "Morning to you too, Brick." I say with a smile. Brick Jojo, the most complicated to understand of the ruffs but my best friend. He's like my over-protective big brother and I love him for it, because it shows he cares. Though I hate it at times because he can get a little _too_ over-protective. I have to say he got really attractive with age. He too has crazy long red-orange hair but he cut it so it ends where mine does, mid-back. He keeps it tied in a low ponytail, and wears his usual red baseball cap. His face got more oval shaped, handsome really. And those crimson-red eyes might strike fear into anyone that looks in them but to me they are enticing. He got tall, a full foot taller than me. He's 6ft 5in, he's like a freaking giant!

Plus he's well-built and well hot. I'm not going to lie, Brick Jojo is a fucking god with his hotness. And it doesn't help that he's still in his PJ's which are just sweat pants. No shirt. "Where's Boomer?" I asked him. He pointed upstairs, "In the shower." he replied. I smirked, "Wonder what would happen if I just popped up in Butch's room..." Brick chuckled, "If you want to be slapped for waking him up go right ahead." he joked. But I couldn't hide the flinch when he said 'slapped'. Brick noticed, "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna go say hi to Butch." I told him going upstairs. I entered Butch's room and winkled my nose. Just like Buttercup's room, messy and smells like something died in here. Okay, messy is an understatement, his room is a total pigsty . I walk up to him where he's sprawled on his bed.

His left leg hanging over the side of his bed, arms hugging his pillow with the occasional drool on his pillow, snoring softly. Awe! He's so cute when he's sleeping! I lean close to him and yell in his ear, "Good morning, Butch!" He shot awake and fell off his bed muttering, 'what the fuck?!' as he meets the floor. I stand there laughing. Once he sees it's only me he scowls. He grumbled something un intelligent before getting up and throwing his sheets back on the bed. "Your so lucky I love you." he mutters as he gives me a 'good morning' hug. I giggle, "Your easier to wake then Buttercup. Usually I have to talk really quiet when waking her. I swear she could sleep though a hurricane." I told him, he chuckled at that. "Well, I'm opposite." he said. I nodded agreeing. Just then Butch's door opened to a panicked looking Boomer, only in a towel water still dripping wet.

He's looks so good like that. He's a hottie too but he's my hottie. He's 6ft 3in, well built like his brothers, with those deep blue eyes that I often find myself get lost in along with his blonde hair that's a little curly. He cut his hair a while ago. He no longer has wings-style bangs, he has bangs but they are to the side. He looks like a younger Alex Pettyfer, yeah hot. "Bubbles, what are you doing here in Butch's room?" he asked firmly. I got out of the hug with Butch and stepped away from him, "I was just wishing him a good morning, Boomer." I told him. He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, "You were supposed to come to my room when you came. You know this." he told me. I nodded, "I'm sorry." he sighed, kissed my cheek and started pulling me along, "C'mon." he said as we left Butch's room.

As soon as Boomer pulled me into his room and closed the door he gave me a stern look. Reminding me of one Professor gives Buttercup when he disapproves of something she's done. "What were you thinking?!" he demanded. "I thought it would be pretty funny to wake up Butch. And it was, you should have seen it when he fell off his bed." I said with a giggle. He slapped me, I clenched my jaw and bit my lip to keep me from crying. "It's not funny. You don't ever go into his room again, got it." he warned pointing an angered finger at me, I nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry." I said trying not to let my voice croak. He sighed and embraced me, kissing the top of my head, "I love you." he murmurer through my hair. I slid my arms under his armpits to hug him back, resting my head on his chest, "I love you too." I whispered back.

"Wait here while I get dressed, okay." he told me. I nodded and he left to go back in his bathroom, which is adjoined to his room. I sit on his bed. He's probably jealous or paranoid about me being in Butch's room. Because Butch sleeps in his boxers, he probably thought we were doing stuff. But doesn't he know that the only stuff I'd ever be doing would be with him? I love him, not Butch. I can't believe he doesn't trust me with other guys. I only have eyes for him. I wish he knew that by now. I thought I made it clear, well, maybe not clear enough. And Butch is the hottest of them all. He's tall, 6ft 4in, well built too but more so since he's the strongest like Buttercup. He has sun-kissed skin and raven black messy hair, complete with those forest green eyes. He looks really good in leather, but he already knows that.

"Hey baby?!" Boomer yells from the bathroom. "Yeah?" I call back. "Could you get me my shirt I forgot it." he yelled back. "Oh, okay. Just any shirt or one in particular?" I asked. "There should already be one thrown on my bed." he yelled and I looked and there it was. A dark blue flannel shirt. I grab it and walk to the bathroom door, I knock on it softly, he opens it. Jeans on loosely, un-buttoned and in the middle of putting his belt on. With his towel around his neck. I bite my lip, I so want to run my hands down his chest right now. I blink to stop my ogling at him and I held up the shirt, "This one?" I asked. He smiled and took it, "Yeah, thanks." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled back, "Your welcome, Boomer." I said about to walk back to his bed but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

He sits me on the sink/counter. "Go ahead, I know you want to." he said with a smile. I held up my left hand hesitantly, he put my left hand to his chest, "It's okay." he told me. I smiled and explored his chest with my fingertips, getting a few pleasured shivers from him that I giggle at. I trace the faint scars that are from past fights and... other things. It's moments like this I forget how violent he's becoming. Just him and me, wrapped into each other's love. I smile absently awed at my new experience as I run my left hand across his chest. He stiffens suddenly and I stop thinking I've done something wrong, "Are you okay?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows, concerned. I draw my hand back, he chuckles, "No, baby. You did nothing wrong." he said smiling sweetly at me. I smile back, and he kisses me.

I slid myself off the sink/counter as he pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth, making it more passionate and hungry with a lust I didn't know he had. He slides his hands down my back and squeezed my butt, I gasped a little and giggled. He smirked against our kiss, and lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He moved his mouth from mine and started giving me butterfly kisses along my neck that I shivered in pleasure. I can't help it, it feels so good. He moves down to my collar bone and down further getting to my chest. I gasped when he started to kiss it, I'm not going to lie it felt really good but I also feel a little uncomfortable about it. I giggled, "Boomer, I don't think we'll make it to breakfast if we keep this up." I told him with a smile.

He stopped and looked at me with so much love, I nearly choked on how that makes me feel. Important. He chuckled, "Your probably right." he said then he leaned his forehead on mine and smirked, "That's okay though. I'm sure we can make it a lunch date instead." he even wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled and play hit his arm, "Boomer, no. Now hurry up and finish getting dressed, I'm hungry." I told him stepping out of his embrace. "I'm hungry too." he said trying to sound seductive, I giggled. I shook my head at him, "You perv." I joked as I left the bathroom. He chuckled but finished getting dressed and we walked downstairs. "Bye guys, I'll see you later." I said to Brick and Butch who are watching TV sitting on the couch well more like slouching. "Where you going, Bubbles?" Brick asked me.

I smiled at him, "Boomer's taking me out for breakfast." I told him. "Oh, have fun you kids." Butch teased. I rolled my eyes at him, then Boomer and I left. Flying to the diner we usually have dates at.


	3. Chapter 2

Let It Slide Chapter 2 Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

**Brick's P.O.V**

I watched as she walked upstairs curious as to why she flinched. Was it something I said that upset her? "Good morning, Butch!" I heard her yell. I laughed a little, I don't even need super-hearing to hear her. I also hear the shower shut off and frantic foot steps as I grab a glass from the cupboard. I'm pouring myself a glass of orange juice when I hear Boomer yell at Bubbles for being in Butch's room. It's concerning to how Boomer is now treating Bubbles. I bet she doesn't even notice that I pay very close attention to her when she's around Boomer. Careful, reserved and plastering that fake smile so no one notices the pain she hides. No one but me that is. Her sisters think she's having the time of her life with Boomer. She's not and I'm determined to know why. Butch comes into the kitchen a look of confusion and concern on his face.

He got himself a bowl of cereal and didn't speak a word. He looks so concentrated on something, I chuckle a bit. I've never seen him so focused before. He holds up his spoon full of Cheerios but doesn't take a bite. "Is it that difficult for you to eat cereal?" I tease him. "Huh? No." he mutters putting the spoon in his mouth. After chewing he holds us the spoon like it's a weapon, "She's hiding something." The sound of a slap rings through out the house. Butch drops his spoon in the bowl making some cereal and milk fly out while I drop my glass and it shatters on the tiled floor, orange juice spreading on the floor. We don't move a muscle as we tap into out super hearing, focusing on Boomer's room. "It's not funny. You don't ever go into his room again, got it." he yelled at her like a scolding parent. "Okay, I'm sorry." she said a little defensive.

I heard him sigh and murmur, "I love you." to her. She was a little hesitant when she said 'I love you' back to him. After that I tuned them out. Butch and I are quiet, jaws clenched. Butch growled, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." he muttered getting up. "No. Don't." I told him, he looked back at me in disbelief. "What?" he asked. "Don't we don't know the whole situation yet. She'll come to us when she's ready." I told him. "Don't know the situation? Are you fucking insane?! He's hitting her and she's letting him! Don't tell me you don't want to do something." he harshly whispered to keep them from hearing. "Of course I want to do something. But I can't. Not right now. We have to wait until she wants to come to us for help." I told him.

He still glared at me. "She has to want to help herself. And right now she doesn't. Like I said we don't know the whole situation. She'll come to us if she's in any serious danger. I know she will." I explained to him further. He grumbled a fine then went back to his cereal. I cleaned up the mess I made on the floor and went into the living room. Turned on some TV and slouched down on the couch. Trying to convince myself that she'll come to me with this. But she hasn't before. How long has this been going on? What started it? When did it start? Why would Boomer of all people be doing this? I know that those are questions only one person can answer for me. But she has to come to me on her own when she's ready. So in the meantime I'll do what I've always done, be there for her.

**End of Brick's P.O.V**

I'm laughing at something Boomer said. We're at the diner, it's called Shelly's Diner. The owner, Shelly Newton, is so nice. She's an older woman late 50's and like a kind old grandma to me. I work here actually but not now since I have break. She was nice enough to give me leave because of it. My deal was that she's let me off on break if I would work double shifts when I come back to school. It's fair enough. We ordered the chocolate chip pancakes to share them. Were having a really good time and I just love to see him smile. Hopefully I can keep him that way. Just then the bell rang and my friend, Hannah came in. When she saw me she brightened. I smiled and waved at her as she came over to us. I stood up as we hugged, "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever! How's break going?" she asked.

"It's quite relaxing actually. You?" I ask back. "Same, my family's going on a cruise tomorrow so I'm meeting here with Matt to spend as much time with him as I can." she said. Matt is her boyfriend. He's sort of geeky but in a cute way. "Oh? That's so nice. Where are you guys going?" I asked. "The Caribbean. You know what? We should totally hang out tonight, what do you say?" she asked. "That's a great idea! What time?" I asked. "9 PM at The Ritz." she answered. "I'll be there." I told her with a smile. We hugged then she went over to Matt who just came in. The Ritz is a club but a club only for teens. It has no alcohol, strictly soda. I sat back down with a smile on my face. Boomer looked a little uneasy, I looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he put down his fork with pancake on it. He flashed me a smile, "Yes, I'm fine." he said. I shrugged and put some pancake in my mouth enjoying the taste as the chocolate melts on my tongue. After breakfast Boomer took me back to his house. I slouched on the couch next to Brick and Butch I laid my head on his lap my legs over Butch. "Help yourself." Brick said with a smile. I giggled. Boomer looked upset, jaw clenched and lips pursed. I held my arms up, like a little kid wanting to be picked up. "Boomer, don't be like that. Come here." I said with a smile. He sighed and knelled down next to me. I moved to my side, moving my dress down to cover my undies and to keep Butch from seeing them. I took his face with my hands, "Now, why are you acting so grumpy?" I asked.

"I'm not grumpy." he muttered. I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, ya are. You have been ever since we left the diner. Tell me, what's up?" I asked. "I don't like that you do that." he said. "Do what?" I asked. He motioned to me, "That." he said. "Oh. Then I won't do it." I said sitting smiling at him. I let go of his face and sat properly on the couch. He stood back up and took a seat on the chair next to the couch on Butch's side. The left. "So, what are you guys even watching?" I asked Brick and Butch. "I actually don't know." Brick said. Butch sighed and checked with the remote, 'What Not To Wear' showed up. "Ooo, I love this show." I said excited, getting comfortable on the couch. Brick and Butch just sort of looked at me like I'm crazy or something. And they switched it to NASCAR. I pouted, "Hey!" I whined.

They only chuckled and kept it on. "I don't see the point in this 'sport'. All they do is go around in an oval at high speeds for hundreds of laps." I complained. "Yeah? Well I don't see a point in What Not To Wear. All they do is buy clothes." Butch said back. My jaw dropped, "Never insult fashion when I'm around, mister." I told him sternly pointing a finger at him which he put down and just smirked at me. "Bubbles, come I need to talk to you." Boomer said. I stood up and followed him outside. I sat on the porch swing and he sat next to me. "What's up?" I asked. "I don't want you spending so much time with Brick and Butch anymore." he said. I looked at him confused, "Why? They are my friends. I can't not see them, I dating you silly." I said trying to lighten the mood on things.

"I know, I know. I just don't want you spending so much time with them." he said. Then I got it, he's jealous. "A-Are you jealous?" I asked. His jaw clenched, flushed and stood up suddenly pissed off. "No, I just don't want you spending a lot of time with them." he snapped. I giggled, "Boomer it's okay if you are a little jealous-" I got cut off when he roughly lifted me up grabbing my arm rather painfully. "I told you, I'm not jealous." he seethed. "Boomer, your hurting me. Please, let go." I said firmly, staring into his frantic blue eyes. He let go, "I'm going home." I told him about to take off. "Don't go, I'm sorry." he said. I sighed, "Boomer, I'm leaving because I have to get ready to go meet Hannah. I'll see you tomorrow alright." I told him. He looked a little irritated by that but he let me go. I gave him a quick kiss before I left though.

I sigh. Then I start to smirk, tonight'll be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Let It Slide Chapter 3 Mistake vs Not Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. A/N: Sorry it's a little short. Just needed an in-between chapter. Anyways Enjoy :D**

_He holds his face in his hands as he cries. All I can do is hug him and tell him that I'm here for him. I can't tell him it's going to be okay because I know it isn't. What he just told me... I cried along with him. I really don't know how to handle this... situation. I don't know what to do to help when someone's being abused. So all I do is hold him in my arms and let him cry on my chest. I've never realized that losing to my sisters and I would cause him abuse from those who he calls parents. Him and Mojo. Physical and emotional abuse. I want to protect him. I don't know how, but at least I can start by being there for him. _

The memory of him telling me his darkest secret comes back to me and I wake up, gasping. The arm around my stomach pulls me closer, "Are you okay?" he asks. I turn around and meet his dark blue eyes. I hug him to me, my head on his bare chest. "Yeah, just a bad dream." he kissed the top of my head and lingered there for a moment taking in the sent of my strawberry shampoo. "It's just a dream, baby. I'll protect you." he hugged me tightly as we snuggled together. I sigh and re-close my eyes. I'm not home, I'm at Boomer's, in his bed. Naked. We did it, we finally did it. He showed up at The Ritz and we hung out with Hannah. We had so much fun and maybe a little too much to drink because Matt managed to smuggle some alcohol but we went out back to have our 'fun'. Wonder how it all led to me in his bed? Well...

***Flashback***

Music blasting. Ear drums bursting. Lights flashing. People drinking. Bodies pressed together while dancing. The Ritz. I met Hannah by the benches. She's wearing a black sparkly mini-dress with matching black heels with straps, and hair in a messy yet stylish bun. I'm wearing a light blue halter top and white mini-skirt with wedges, my hair is up in a high side ponytail. Matt's there also, wearing a t-shirt and faded blue jeans. I come up to them and Hannah gives me a hug. "So glad you made it!" She yelled over the music. I giggled, "I wouldn't leave you hanging!" I shouted back. We sat down in the black leather bench, ordered our drinks and talked about nothing really. "Oh. My. God. Did he follow you here or something?" Hannah asks looking by one of the entrances. I looked to where she was, confused. "What are you-oh." I said as I saw Boomer.

He's looking around for me, I stand up and wave him over. "What are you doing here?" I ask him after he gave me a quick kiss. He shrugged, "I got bored. Hope I'm not interrupting your night." I waved it off. " 'Course not. If Matt can be here, so can you." I said giggling. "How 'bout we take this party to the dance floor!" Matt announced. We whooped, Hannah and I pulled our guys on the crowded dance floor. Hannah and I had a little dance contest, basically it was who could dance the sluttiest with our guys. Then Matt surprised us with actual booze. We took that outside and drank as we walked the night streets. Being dumb. Laughing at nothing in particular. Boomer took me back to his place when Matt had to take Hannah home. We stumbled through the door way and I was being silly. I wrapped my arms around Boomer's neck, "Boomie." I whined.

He picked me up and closed the door. Brick and Butch aren't here. That's weird. "Where's Bick an Bush?" I asked Boomer, half-sober. He chuckles. He didn't nearly drink as much as Hannah, Matt and I. "Don't you remember? They are at a party." Boomer tells me. "Oh." I said dragging out the 'oh'. "Tan we do?" I asked stretching my legs out. "No, we need to put you to bed." he said as he opened his bedroom door. "But I don't wanna go to bed!" I whined. He threw me on the bed and I pulled him down for a kiss. "I wanna have _fun._" I whispered after the kiss which he still had his lips puckered and eyes closed. I giggled as I flipped him over. I threw my shoes somewhere, slipped off my shirt, and took out my ponytail trying to make myself look seductive. I then slid my hands under Boomer's shirt giggling.

***End of Flashback***

And the rest is pretty much self-explanatory. But now that I've done it, I don't know if it was really a good idea. I mean shouldn't your first time be when you aren't drunk? It's supposed to mean something. But this, I didn't feel anything. I was too drunk, I only remember bits and pieces. I just hope that this wasn't a mistake. That I shouldn't have let him touch me in that way._ I just hope that this wasn't a mistake. _


End file.
